


What A Heavenly Way To Die

by jills_valentine



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jills_valentine/pseuds/jills_valentine
Summary: A near death experience, that affects Jill and Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	What A Heavenly Way To Die

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first one shot that i’m posting and i hope it ends up being good and you’ll enjoy it! also english is not my first language , so if there are any mistakes i’m so sorry, feel free to correct me. i was inspired by troye sivan’s song “what a heavenly way to die”. hope you like it!

“No!” Jill screamed on top of her lungs.

Nicholai let out his evil laugh as he pulled out the knife as he stabbed Carlos and knocked him down.

“You’re a monster!” Jill cried as she reached her pistol and without hesitation shot Nicholai in the head.

She watched as Nicholai’s body dropped down.

“Carlos!” She dropped her weapon and run straight to the wounded man.

Carlos was groaning in pain, blood everywhere around him.

“Oh my god. We have to stop the bleeding. Here.” She took off the shirt tied around her waist and pressed it against the wound.

“Jill...” Carlos called.

“Yeah?” She looked at him, tears gathering in her eyes.

“What a heavenly way to die.” He smiled.

“No, no. Don’t die on me Carlos, you can’t leave me like that!” She cried. Tears falling down her cheeks.

“Oh c’mon Supercop.” He laughed gently as he wiped away Jill’s tears.

“I’m sorry Jill... I’m sorry I didn’t keep my promise. But as long as you make it alive out of this shithole, I’m happy.” His eyes began tearing up.

“How the fuck you can be happy when you’re dying you idiot?” She laughed through tears.

“I’m happy when you’re beside me. I’m happy to know that you’re finally safe. If I can look at your pretty face in my final moments I’m happy. ” He couldn’t hold his tears anymore.

“My pretty face? You must’ve lost so much blood since you’re talking bullshit Mr. Oliveira.“ They laughed.

Carlos looked at Jill. Admiring every inch of her while smiling wide. He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers.

Jill smiled as he kissed her hand.

This was so wrong. Her smiling, as the man she fell for, was dying in front of her.

“Hey, Supercop...” Carlos called again.

“Yes?” Jill smiled.

“I know this is bad timing, but I just want you to know... That you mean a lot to me and I will never let off any memory about you.”

“What do you mean?” She asked softly.

“I simply fell for you Jill... I even think that... I love you...” He answered with a shy smile.

“Now don’t even think that I’ll leave you here.” She said. “I love you too Carlos.”

He smiled. He knew, he was close to passing out. Now he regreted getting stabbed. She loved him, just like he did. He needed to fight. For her.

“Now I can’t die.” His laugh was interrupted by the pain from the wound.

“I won’t let you.” Jill got up and quickly ran to the helicopter, that Nicholai prepared to escape, to search for a first aid kit. Why she didn’t thought about it quicker?

She found it. She never thought she would be so happy to find a first aid kit.

She quickly ran over to Carlos.

“Please Carlos, fight it. I’m going to patch you up. I’m not going to leave you here.” She said while wiping the blood away from the wound.

“Everything for you Supercop.” He hissed as Jill sprayed the first aid spray on his wound.

“Thank God it’s not that deep. But you lost so much blood. You need to get up so I can-”

“Alright.” He hissed again.

Jill wrapped him up as quickly as possible.

Then they heard it. They launched. They needed to get out of here. NOW.

“Oh no.” Jill whispered.

“Help me get up!” Carlos screamed.

“What?” She was lost for a moment.

“C’mon we need to go! I’ll manage to steer the helicopter and get us the fuck outta here!” He exclaimed.

Of course.

Jill helped him get up and quickly got into the helicopter and sat Carlos down.

He did everything. He got them out. They were already high up, flying in unknown for Jill direction.

She was so lost, until she saw the missile hitting Raccoon City.

Turbulences happen as the blast hits them, but Carlos still manages to stay in control of the machine.

Jill exhales loudly. It’s finally over.

And the pilot managed, to not leave her in the cold, cruel, Carlos-less world.


End file.
